Save Your Kisses For Me
by SunshineProject
Summary: Song-fic, one-shot. Alfred is having a hard time going to sleep. Then, he remembers a sweet sweet memory of his


**Heya! Im here with not another chapter, but a short crappy one-shot. its crappy because I have a block. i got this idea on two in the morning. And wrote it now :3  
****READ THIS: This song used here is an old Eurovision song and its very cute, please listen to it. The name is the same as the title.  
****I do not own Hetalia and the song used here.  
****PLease review**

* * *

It was one a.m. when Alfred Jones woke up from his rather idiotic dream of fighting Godzilla. Covered in messy blue blankets, he was wearing his hero pajamas and his hair was all messed up unlike his usual slick and straight stlye. A sigh came from the american's lips. He stared at the light blue ceiling of his didn't feel like sleeping, but he had a meeting later that day. He had to sleep, but he just couldnt. He closed his eyes. Maybe thinking of something could help. After a few minutes of hero scenarios, an imaged flashed before his eyes. A memory, a nice one at that. Alfred focused and tried to remember what it was.

* * *

"_A-awtie d-d-dont go!" a sniffle "I donn want you to g-go!" little three year old Alfred was crying on his bed full of fluffy blue blankets an pillows, his arms wrapped around Arthur who was rubbing his back, trying to calm the little child down._

_"I will be back very fast, Alfred"  
"No! What if s-something hap-pens to you? W-what w-will i do?" He shook his head as if to give more meaning to his sentence. The scent of his big brother was soothing, but he didnt want to sleep yet, he didnt wanted his brother to go away.  
"Nothing will happen to me, trust me. I will be right back" a small smile sneaked its way up to Arthur's lips and he placed a small kiss on the smaller's head.  
"No no no no no no no! Stay! D-don't go! Please don't go!" Little Alfred was clutching Arthur's shirt as if his life depended on it. He wouldnt allow him to go to war. Atrhur had to stay, and play soldier with him instead of going to war! He wanted to feel Arthur's warmth, his hugs, his sweet kisses placed on his cheeks, his hands when they held hands...  
__"Though it hurts to go away_

_It's impossible to stay_

_But there's one thing I must say before I go"  
Alfred looked up and sniffled. Was Artie…singing? His voice was beautiful…  
"I love you, you know_

_I'll be thinking of you in most everything I do"  
Alfred blushed, Artie loved him~ he decided to snuggle against Arthur's shirt and listen. He was slowly calming down.  
"Now the time is moving on_

_And I really should be gone"  
Alfred's bottom lip started trembling again. He didn't want Artie to go…  
__"But You keep me hanging on for one more smile_

_I love you, all the while_

_With your cute little wave _

_Will You promise that you'll, save, your"  
He clutched Arthur's shirt again.  
"Kisses for me_

_Save all your kisses for me_

_Bye bye baby bye bye_

_Don't cry honey don't cry"  
Alfred looked up again, 'Save my kisses?' He wiped his eyes 'I…Im not crying'  
"Gonna walk out the door_

_But I'll soon be back for more_

_Kisses for me_

_Save all your kisses for me_

_So long honey so long_

_Hang on baby hang on_

_Don't You dare me to stay_

_Cause You know I'll have to say"  
Arthur had to go…  
"That I've got to work each day_

_And that's why I go away _

_But I count the seconds till I'm home with you"  
Arthur thought of him when he was working? Alfred smiled a small smile. Arthur didn't want to go too.  
"I love you it's true_

_You're so cute honey, gee_

_Won't you save them up for me, your"  
The American hugged the Brit again. 'I love it when Artie sings…'  
"Kisses for me_

_Save all your kisses for me_

_Bye bye baby bye bye_

_Don't cry honey don't cry_

_Gonna walk out the door_

_But I'll soon be back for more"  
Artie was right, he would be back.  
"Kisses for me_

_Save all your kisses for me_

_So long honey so long_

_Hang on baby hang on_

_Don't you dare me to stay_

_'Cause you know _

_You've got to save your"  
Alfred smiled, he was going to save all his kisses for Arthur. All of them.  
"Kisses for me_

_Save all your kisses for me_

_Bye bye baby bye bye_

_Don't cry honey don't cry_

_Won't You save them for me_

_Even though you're only three..."  
"Im almost four!" Alfred objected, he felt better now . Arthur's sweet voice, and how he promised to be back, he was going to save all his kisses for the Brit, and give them to him when he got back. He heard Artie laugh, and he felt him kiss his head again.  
"Of course, Alfred. Now, will you promise o save all your kisses for me?"  
Alfred grinned  
"Only if you promise too!"  
After chuckling, Arthur smiled and promised "I promise to save all my kisses for you only Alfred."  
"And I promise to save all my kisses for you Artie!"_

* * *

The grown up Alfred smiled. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

"You know Artie" he covered his eyes with his arm "I saved _all_ my kisses or you"  
he turned to his side "Now I have to get the courage to give them all to you"

* * *

**Review please?**


End file.
